NCR Ranger and the Followers of the Apocalypse
by JarrodRM
Summary: An NCR Rangers dealings with the Followers of the Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

**THE NCR RANGER AND THE FOLLOWERS**

**A story of the dealing of a NCR Ranger and the Followers of the Apocalypse. All characters belong to Bethesda Softworks and zenimax except my OC Ranger.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

NCR Ranger Jeremy Ross lays prone on a rock formation high above the Mojave. The rock is comfortably warm in the early morning sun; the dry heat from the desert could very well be too much for normal folks to handle. Luckily for Ross, he was born for this weather, and actually couldn't imagine being anywhere else. He scans the surrounding areas for anything interesting, he sees packs of feral Bighorner, Radscorpions scurrying about and a couple coyote cubs playing as their mother looks on cautiously. On any other day those animal sighting would have been a reason for him to whip out his trusty battle rifle and eliminate those threats, each of those things could end a careless wastelander's life. Luckily for them he is out here for a different reason. He looks back on the wolf cubs, watching them made him remember his own family fondly.

His father had been some scientist and his mother was a doctor somewhere in the Capital Wasteland. He thought they said something about living on a giant ship.

"_That can't right." _Ross thought.

Every time he tries to recall the story a little bit of it gets blurry, eventually he may even forget the story entirely, that thought sends shivers down his spine.

"_I think they met when my dad had a slight 'accident', those tend to happen when you're working around volatile chemicals and get distracted by a good looking girl, luckily for me that girl was my mother, god rest her soul."_

They had Ross, and came to the conclusion that there wasn't a future in the capital, with the Super Mutants fighting the Brotherhood for control, the Talons Mercs killing pretty much anyone for the right price and the Enclave trying to take over everything.

His dad heard from word of mouth that just like in the 1800's Pre War America, the future was in the west. His mother and father decided they would move cross country to the Mojave Wasteland to start anew. By the time we left He was old enough to learn the lessons my parents told Ross would "save his life" someday, they don't know how many times those lessons have saved him life over the years but somehow he knows that they do. His dad taught him science and his mom taught him everything she knew about field medicine, both knowledges were extensive. They both taught him right and wrong, and if you see someone being oppressed or put down you step up no matter what, He was glad he listened when most kids that age would have just listened but not learn. His dad didn't survive the trip, he died of a horrible sickness, even with Ross' mom's extensive medical knowledge all she could do was end his suffering. The loss was more than they could have handled but we carried on to the Mojave like his father wanted. He learned a lesson that would stay with him always, "you gotta be ready to pick up the weight of life and carry it as far as you can."

We got here and settled in some nameless town. His mother set up a pharmacy and clinic in the town. Things were great, He learned to shoot, and turns out he had a knack at it. Turns out He had a knack for anything combat related, so when the town announced the formation of a local militia, who do you think was the first in line? Even though He was only about fifteen or sixteen they made an exception and gave him a nice uniform, a Varmint Rifle and a nice pistol.

Patrols mostly started and ended with killing various wildlife that were getting to close to town. He hoped for some action, that wish is probably gonna haunt him to the grave. On that day, He woke up and something wasn't right, everything felt wrong. He had a weird feeling in his gut but he just tossed it away and thought it was just the alcohol he had drunk the night before. He was trying to impress his fellow militia men, who were all under drinking age. He told them to wait. He snuck into the kitchen and lockpicked the lock on his mom's liquor cabinet and after grabbing the goods locked the lock the same way he unlocked it, a good ole trusty bobby pin. He and his friends had a grand ole time that night. He thought his mom had an idea, being a doctor and all, he was sure that she could see the symptoms of a small hangover. If she did, she didn't say anything, so neither did he.

He thanked his mom for breakfast and told her he loved her and he would be home for lunch after the morning patrol. He went going to the militia office and got ready for patrol with the group. They went out and found some animals, killed them and collected their pelts and were on their way back into town when they heard a blood curtailing battle cry. We had heard some horror stories of other towns being attacked the same way. Guys come in dressed like Romans and kill and pillage just because. Thought of it made his blood curtail even more. They went up to a high perch and set up a sniper nest, they looked down and saw the town ablaze and everyone surrounded in the town square. The guys were ready to rush headlong into battle. He told warned them,

"_You do that you are going to die, we can survive if we stay up here and keep quiet, they may not know we are here and leave." The leader looked at Ross with a disgusted look on his face _he came up to Ross and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground_. _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? You little chicken shit mother fucker, you want us to watch everyone die while we just wait up here, well I for one am not going to do that, I am going to try to save my folks or die trying." _

Ross' guesses it was just his survival nature talking, He loved his mother, but knew his mom would want him to live, not throw his life away saving her, or at least he hope she thought that. The guys left him up there and ran into town. It was the last time he saw them, his mom or the people from his town. He learned that a lesson that he thought he may never unlearn, "don't ever rely on others, you can only rely in yourself". He couldn't watch the scene in the town any longer. The smell of burning flesh was wafting up the ridge to Ross and it made him puke up the breakfast his loving mother had made him. He looked again and almost everyone was dead or hung up on crosses like Jesus, these people were fanatical fucks.

The tears he had were dried up by then, He was giving up hope that he would get out of here, He knew they would find him, but if he started running, he knew they were going to hear him and kill him the same way the town got slaughtered. Then he saw something that he would never forget. He had heard of people called the NCR, but never saw one with his eyes. Lucky for him the first time he saw the best of the best, The NCR Rangers, with their signature Ranger Combat Armor and Ranger Duster, Ranger helmet, Ranger Sequoia revolver and Anti-Material Rifle. The lead Ranger sent his forces in all directions and to flank the enemy from all sides. He then pointed at Ross and signaled him, he pointed at one of the lowest ranked Legionaire, and signaled for him to open fire, he crouched, took off his rifle from his back and held his breath and squeezed the trigger. The bullet ripped forth and exploded the head of his enemy; the ranger stared at Ross then held his thumb up in silent appreciation. The Rangers then also opened fire and killed the Legion troops before they could even react.

After the battle was over and it was made certain that all the enemy was eliminated the rangers came over to Ross and asked for his name

"_Jeremy Ross, militia_." He said, with as much authority as he could muster. The lead ranger looked down on him and crouched down to his level, he removed his Ranger helmet, which was of note because he had heard they almost never do, he had heard tall tales that some members of a ranger team had never seen each other's faces because of it. Ross could tell looking into his eyes that he was sympathetic to his plight.

"_Well hello Serviceman Jeremy Ross, names Ranger Jackson. You got any family out here?"_

"_Not anymore sir." _He put his hand to his eyes and rubbed them, probably thinking about his next words carefully.

"_Look son, I can't in good conscious leave you out here so I was wondering you want to come with us, I can take you in until you come of age, then you can go your own way or you can stay with me. What do you say son?"_

"_It's the best option I got for me, I appreciate it sir." _

His town became just another failed colony in the waste, just a black mark on someone's map, a cursed town that no one spoke of. Ross left with Ranger Jackson and he was hard but fair and he honestly had a better childhood than Ross thought he would have had after losing his world when he lost his mom and his town. Wouldn't be where he was today without him.

He taught him everything that a NCR Ranger needed to know, from survivability, marksmanship, and how to repair any gear in the field. When Ross became of age he enlisted in the NCR. Got his gear, NCR issue troop uniform, Goggle Helmet and Service Rifle and was sent to boot camp and Camp Golf. On the way there he met two guys a little older than him. Recruit Boone and Recruit Vargas, two guys that would become friends in the coming months. Vargas, guy was a boastful, cocky son of a bitch, but unlike a lot of people like him, he could back it up. Was an ex Khan, as in the Great Khans. The stories he told of running the wastes with a gang peaked Ross' interest. Boone on the other hand was quiet, but you got that he was wise beyond his years. Where Vargas was loud about his skills with a rifle, Boone let his skills do that talking and they talked louder than Vargas' boasting.

Boot camp was tough, but exactly what Ross needed. When it came to team exercises, Boone and Vargas relied on each other and the team to complete objectives or capture a target. Ross relied on himself and got the objectives done sooner. The top brass noticed his style of work and when came to send us to further training, Boone and Vargas got sent to First Recon training at Camp Forlorn Hope. Instead of being told his next station Ross was told to report to the CO of the boot camp, Ross gulped say _"Sir, yes sir!" _and made his way to the command tent.

Ross walked up to the Captain and popped to attention, gave him a salute and said

"_Good morning sir." _He looked at Ross, returned the salute so Ross dropped hiss and he motioned toward the empty seat. So Ross sat down.

"_Good morning recruit, I have here your training record, I thought I would go over it with you." _Ross gulped and thought _'shit, I'm fucked." _ Ross was thinking of everything that he could have possibly done wrong.

"_At ease soldier, I just wanted to go over your training record with you." The captain then proceeded to read off Ross' training record._

"_Strength: Slightly above average_

_Perception: Above average_

_Endurance: Above average_

_Charisma: Slightly below average_

_Intelligence: Above average_

_Agility: Above average_

_Luck: Below average_

_Target skills:_

_Guns: Very high_

_Explosives: High_

_Lockpick: High_

_Sneak: High_

_Survival: Very high _

_Repair: Very High_

_Medicine: High_

_Science: Very High _

_Assessment:_

_Recruit Jeremy Ross shows skills that would see him thrive in almost any available profession in the NCR. He is targeted as a great candidate for: First Recon, Medic, Trooper, or Ranger. However he is a lone wolf when it comes to team situations so it would best serve the NCR for Recruit Jeremy Ross to be initiated into the NCR Rangers" _After the Captain had finished he was still sitting at attention but the shock of the news was almost too much him to take. He felt someone behind him. He turned around and there was ranger Jackson with a satisfied smile on his face, which was strange because Ross couldn't remember him ever smiling.

"_You better make me proud boy, or you'll regret it."_

"_I promise I will be the best ranger I can be."_

"_I know you will son, but if you thought the training I put you through as a boy was hard, this is gonna be even harder. You sure you're ready for it."_

"_I have been training my whole life for this, I wouldn't want anyone else as my training officer."_

With the news in hand, he saluted the Captain and was told to pack up and be ready to move within the hour, he was to report to the Mojave Outpost for Ranger School. He got back to the barracks and could hear chatter, most likely scuttlebutt about why he was summoned to the Captain's tent. Boone and Vargas came over and asked what was up. He told them the news, needless to say neither of them were surprised. Surprisingly, Boone spoke.

"_Knew the first time I saw you fire that you would either be First Recon or a Ranger, it would be a waste of that talent to put you on the frontlines. Hope to see you again someday."_

"_You too Boone. good luck man."_

Ross did see Boone after this, three times to be exact. The first was after on the strip with a girl on his arm. Never saw Boone happier then when he was with Carla, the second time was when he was his best man at his wedding; Vargas should have been the one but he didn't exactly like Carla. Wasn't Carla's fault, she just wanted the best for Boone, Vargas wasn't always the best for him and Carla knew that. The last time was one he will never forget, at Carla's funeral. Never seen a man as crushed and destroyed as Boone; Carla had been his shelter, his light in the darkness. The words he spoke to Boone afterwards didn't do anything, but Jeremy couldn't leave the man in the state he was in.

"_If you need anything Craig, just call. I'll be here."_

"_I appreciate it Ross. Just kill some of those Legion bastards for me, promise me?"_

"_Of course man, those bastards took my town and my mother from me, now I have another reason to kill those sick bastards."_

"Ranger Ross, Mojave Outpost. Ranger Ross, Mojave Outpost."

The radio in his helmet brought him back to the present. He shook his head and thought

"_Damn, gotta stop drifting off into space while on patrol, that will get me killed one day." _

"Mojave Outpost, this is Ranger Ross go ahead."

"Ranger Ross, Mojave Outpost. What is your present location?"

"Mojave Outpost, Ranger Ross. I am currently in a Sniper's Nest overlooking Cottonwood Cove. Legion presence detected. I tracked a squad of Legionnaires here, they captured three civilians, a mom and her two children, currently they awaiting sale into slavery."

"Roger that Ranger, orders are to keep distance and avoid contact with Legion." Ross was unsure of what was said.

"Mojave Outpost, Ranger Ross. Can you repeat your last? I can save those people, they are being fitted with explosive slave collars. I can wait until dark, sneak into the camp and diffuse those collars and get them out."

"Roger that ranger if you feel like you can get it done with minimum casualties and without alerting them to your presence go ahead. I repeat, go ahead with Operation Freedom."

"Roger that Outpost, Ranger out."

Ranger Ross waited until dark. He went through his pack to select the best weapons for the job. He took out his trusty Battle Rifle and fitted a silencer to the barrel and a scope and slung it across his back and took out a 10mm pistol and attached a silencer to that as well and holstered it. He left all the rest of his gear in the Sniper's Nest because he didn't want excess baggage in case things go south, which he was expecting. He saw a couple Legion Explorers which are the Legion's Advanced Scout troopers, he figured that there wasn't any way around them and if they happened to find his nest they will know someone is nearby and alert the camp. He took his battle rifle from his back and popped off a couple silent rounds, each hitting their targets and causing massive damage. He shouldered his rifle and again and snuck into the camp, he snuck past a couple groups of legionnaires until he came to the slave pin. The family noticed him and he put his finger up to his mouth in a gesture that said _"shut the fuck up if you want to live." _He was about to lockpick the door to the cage open when a legion trooper started to walk by. He went prone and called into the darkness, being in the dark so long had made his eyes become better adjusted to low light environments. He readied his pistol and waited for the trooper to stop at the cage right in front of him and he put the pistol to the back of the trooper and pulled the trigger. It was a good thing he had his Ranger Helmet on, or he would have gotten a shower of Legion blood and brain on him.

"_This stink may never come off." _He thought, he searched what was left of the body and found the key to the cage and a page that had the name of the slaves that also said who has this page owns the following slaves:

**THE WEATHERS**

MRS. WEATHERS

KENNY WEATHERS

SAMMY WEATHERS

He approached Mrs. Weathers and asked her what happened she told him that her family was from Junktown in the East and had moved her to start a new life. Her husband was a farmer and the trip took its toll on him and he started to beat them and then when the Legion found them he left them to their fate. Their story touch Ross, he didn't think he could feel compassion anymore, he thought he cut that feeling out when his own mother was slain, but he felt that this, this right here was why he joined the NCR. To make sure that what happened to him never happens to anyone that he has the power to help.

He diffused their collars and told them follow him out of the camp he stopped and told them

"If anyone stops us, play along, _I'm your new owner remember?_ If we play our cards right we will get out of here safe."

After sneaking out of camp he took them to his Sniper Nest and gave the man of the family, Kenny his pistol. And told them wait here and don't move.

"Mojave Outpost, this is Ranger Jeremy Ross, the family is safe. I repeat, the family is safe. What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Roger that Ranger, good work. We read you loud and clear family is safe. We just received a message from the NCR Embassy on the strip. Ambassador Crocker would like to speak to you personally, don't know what it's about but don't worry it probably isn't anything important."

"Roger that outpost. I'll head to the strip immediately." With the new orders he walked over to Mrs. Weather.

"You got any family here?"

"No, these two are the only family I have."

"Okay, my orders are to go to the Strip. You can travel with me to Freeside, I'll drop you off at the Followers of the Apocalypse compound there. They'll feed you and care for you. You have been through a lot, but I'll make sure you get taken care of."

"Bless you Ranger. I didn't think the NCR cared for people that aren't NCR civilians."

"Ma'am, I don't care if you bleed different colors than us, no one deserves what these bastards do to people, these people aren't even animals, calling them animals gives animals a bad name. These people are a plague, and the NCR is the cure."

The trip to Freeside was actually enjoyable, Ross actually grew to care about the Weathers, and it was weird for him. He was used to traveling the wastes alone, so having people to talk to around the campfire or while traveling was a new experience for the veteran ranger. He saw a little of his own mother in Mrs. Weather, the way she treated her kids was exactly how the Coyote mother he saw earlier had been watching her cubs. When her husband had ran off she stayed with her kids, protected them, Jeremy was going to make sure that she had the chance to live through this darkness and have another chance at a life.

He entered Freeside and entered the Old Mormon Fort the Followers were occupying. He walked in and one of their guards stopped him.

"What brings you here, ranger?"

"Just rescued these folks from the Legion, they look fine to me but I wanted to bring them here to get a second opinion, no telling how long they spent in that camp. Any doctors around that I can talk to?"

"We can take them from you ranger. We thank you for your service to these people."

"No problem, I do appreciate what you do, even if the rest of the NCR doesn't."

With that, Ross made his way past the Securitrons guarding the entrance to the Strip. House had given all NCR military personnel free passes into the heavily guarded strip, he showed them his pass.

"Enjoy your visit to New Vegas."

Jeremy Ross walked past the casinos, hookers, gamblers and drunkards to the embassy. He had questions about the purpose of his visit here, he was sure that the answers to his questions would probably leave him with more questions, such was the way of the military. He walked in and stopped to talk to the receptionist.

"Ranger Jeremy Ross, I was summoned to speak to Ambassador Crocker."

"We were expecting you Ranger, take the doorway to my right, last office down the hallway."

With that Ross made his way to the ambassador's office.

**That is what I have so far, should I continue or was that too horrible to read?**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**NCR Ranger and the Followers**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

NCR Ranger Jeremy Ross makes his way down the hallway to the Ambassador's office. He squares the door and knocks twice and stands at attention. Ambassador Crocker looks over his terminal and notices Ross

"Come in Ranger, have a seat." Ross sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the Ambassador's table and takes off his Ranger helmet and sits it in his lap.

"I know you must be wondering why I called you in here today. Have you met or heard of the Courier?"

"I have had some contact with him and some of the people that are following him."

"Well the Courier is hard at work getting us support for the upcoming battle with the Legion. They are going to attack, we already know the where, the Hoover Dam was the sight of the Legion's greatest defeat. It is what powers the area and is a sign of hope. We are just waiting for them to strike. It is no surprise that we have made many enemies on the way to where we are now. We have many allies trying to rebuild bridges wherever we can. That is why I called you here. I need you to go to the Followers of the Apocalypse. Their main compound is Freeside but they have safehouses and secondary compound all throughout the wastes. That is why I do not want to give this task to a trooper because I need the best."

"Of course sir, whatever the NCR needs."

"That is what I like to hear Ranger" The ambassador reaches his hand out and Ross grabs it and shakes it.

"Oh before I forget, do you by chance have another uniform on you?"

Ross looks down and then knows exactly what he means. The ranger uniform is quite intimidating at first glance and with the Ranger helmet it completes the look. Most people see its piercing red glare and assume that it can see into their soul. It makes him chuckle a little, because that's exactly what the uniform is designed to do.

"Of course Ambassador, I will change at the barracks here. I'll change into some Grunt Fatigues."

"Good luck Ranger, and I thank you for your service to us."

As he leaves the embassy he remember the history of the Hoover Dam. It was what they taught you in history class in NCR boot camp. When the NCR first sent scouts into the area they discovered the Hoover Dam, and found that it was more than just a simple dam, it was a power source. The NCR sent in engineers and a full battalion.

At the same time the mysterious Mr. House made his presence known to the Mojave. He took over the strip and with his Securitron army roped in the tribals that had built the great casinos of the strip. The "families" then were allowed to continue to operate and long as House got a cut. When House finally got into contact with the NCR his demands were actually not unreasonable. He wanted five percent of the power generated by the dam sent to the strip. In return he would provide an airfield and an embassy on the strip for them to do with what they please. He also would allow NCR civilians and troopers to use the strip and go to the casinos all he wanted was NCR MPs to patrol the strip along with House's robot guards. The NCR sent a massive force to McCarran Airfield and another to the Hoover Dam. This move came under notice by an enemy unlike anything they have ever faced, the Caesars Legion. Caesar had been a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse in his previous life. How he went from a helper to a homicidal maniac is the question on ever military mind of the NCR. Caesar sent a massive force to take Hoover Dam and sent with the best of his army.

The year was 2277, Jeremy was a twenty year old trooper at that time. He had just completed Ranger training and was a NCR Ranger stationed at the Hoover Dam as a precautionary measure as NCR advanced scouts had seen Legionary forces on their way there. Jeremy told his fellow rangers of his own experience of the Legion. Even though they lacked the training and experience of the Legion he made sure his fellow men never underestimated them. Troopers of NCR were a conscript force, which is they were all voluntary so their training, gear and even motivation was few and far between. The Legion on other hand believed their lives were Caesars to command.

Many troopers dies when the fighting started, it was fierce and bloody and the troopers could do nothing but hold the horde back. The battle appeared to be a horrible loss for the NCR, however the tide turned when the Rangers and First Recon commanded the troops to fall back, retreat to Boulder City and surrender there. When the troopers fell back, the bloodthirsty Legion decided to pursue them into Boulder City and decimate them. What the Legion did not know was that they were playing right into the hands of the NCR. Boulder City was one huge trap, mines and CV Plastic Explosives were laid along the NCR's path. When the troopers were clear the Rangers and First Recon detonated the explosives and they moved in the finish of the Legion troops that remained. The Battle looked lost, but they pulled through with proper training and a carefully laid plan. The Legion was decimated, it has been four years since that battle and the Legion is almost back to the strength they had during that first battle. It was only a matter of time before the Legions tries to take over the dam again.

"Thank for visiting the Strip, please some again sir." Jeremy looked at the Securitron and gave it a nod. He made his way into Feeside. When House created the New Vegas Strip House all "undesirables" from the strip and they formed the community of Freeside. Freeside became a bastion of all gangs, rapist, drug users, drug dealers, etc. It became a ghetto and the Followers of the Apocalypse took pity on the unfortunate people of Freeside and opened a clinic and provided medical services for little to nothing. The thought of it actually warmed Ross' heart, he was glad to be helping people like them. He made his way to the Followers Compound. He talked to the guards and asked who was in charge.

"You're looking for Dr. Julie Farkas. Stay here while we get here for you, please?"

"Thank you." He waited patientl, the guards came back with who he assumed was Dr. Farkas. She had a Mohawk style haircut but she was still kinda cute.

"You're looking for me?"

"Yes, is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?"

"Of course follow me please." She led Jeremy into her office.

"Hello my name is Jeremy Ross I am a Ranger in the NCR, I have been sent to be a liaison with your group. I am willing to do whatever your community needs, as long as that task does not affect the NCR in a negative light." The doctor did not look very impressed, she crossed her arms and spoke low.

"Hmm, that is an interesting proposition, what guarantee do we have that when we need the NCR that they will be there?"

"I can promise doctor that if you help out in the coming days it will be remembered. Dark times are coming soon, and we are not so high and mighty to think we could do it by ourselves."

"okay, what we need is medical supplies, Fixer, Stimpacks, Rad-Away and Rad X are the must haves."

"alright, I promise I'll get those supplies for you." He held out his hand and she unwillingly shook it back.

Jeremy took off and went salvaging to get caps to pay for the supplies they needed. It took him many months to get the supplies they needed. Every time he came back with supplies she looked happier to see him and her outward expression when he came by were warmer. Before long he had all the supplies they could ever need.

"Hello Friend, What do you have for me today?" Jeremy reached into his pack and took out a stack of medical supplies.

"I think that's all the supplies you will need doctor."

"Please call me Julie, you have done us a great service. I have another job for you. We now have enough supplies to last a long time, what nee need now is a constant supply of meds. Could you ask one of the local establishments and see if they can do that?"

"Of course Julie, where should I begin?"

"Mick and Ralph would be my guess." Jeremy left and made his way to Mick and Ralph's General Store.

"Hey welcome to Mick and Ralph's, my names Ralph how can I help you today?"

Hello my name is Jeremy Ross, I am with the Followers of the Apocalypse. They are looking for a trade Negotiations. What they need most his helpful chems."

"Well we don't really sell chems here sorry. The Atomic Wrangler might be interested though. The Garrets might be willing to work with the Followers."

"Thanks for the tip." With the tip he went to the Atomic Wrangler. He walked in and at the counter were two identical twins who he assumed were the Garrets.

"Hello, welcome to the Atomic Wrangler."

"I am Jeremy Ross with the Followers. Would you be willing to enter trade negotiations with them?"

"That depends on what they need?"

"They are need helpful chems, are you willing to do that?"

"I guess we could do that. I am not going to lie, they might not like this. The Atomic Wrangler has developed a reputation of being a drug den. That is not true, we discourage the use of illicit chems, and we only sell alcohol. If Doctor Farkas has any problems with this deal, please let her know this. What need in return is one of their techs to help us fix our taps."

"That sounds like a good deal, I will be back soon." Jeremy made his back to the Followers compound and he found Julie.

"Hey Jeremy, what do you have for me?"

"Mick and Ralph were a bust, they are not interested, but the Garrets are."

"Those two are the reason a lot of the people are here detoxing."

"They told me they have no connection to the illicit drugs in town, I don't know why but I believe them. All they need is one of your techs to help them build better taps and stills so the alcohol they sell will be better quality."

"Okay I believe you. That is the task I was going to give you after this one. Our two techs are Bill Ronte and Jacob Hoff but I haven't seen them in a long time. Last I heard they were both addicted to different drugs. You need to find them and help them out if you can."

"Sounds good Julie I'll be back." Jeremy left and started looking for both men. He found a local vagrant called Rotface which was a fitting name since he was a ghoul. He paid him a couple caps and asked for the info on both men.

"Of course, my good man. Jacob Hoff is actually right across the street from me, Bill Ronte hangs out in an abandoned building across the street from the Silver Rush."

"Thanks for the help." He paid him a couple extra caps for being so helpful. He walks over and find Hoff.

"Hey Jacob!"

"Who are you? Are you one of Dixon's men?"

"Who is Dixon?"

"He is the local dealer, he supplies me with my chems."

"You don't look to good man. Listen Julie Farkas sent me."

"Yeah I know Dr. Farkas, used to make Fixer for her."

"Look what do you need?"

"What I need is more chems. I don't have any caps and I would make them myself but my damn hands won't stop shaking."

"Look man Julie and the other Followers care about you and they miss you. They would want to see you get better, get back there so they can help you."

"Your right, I can live like this." The man starts to cry, Jeremy walks over to him and holds him.

"It'll be alright man, just take care of yourself from now on." He leaves the man and makes his way over to Silver Rush. Silver Rush used to be a competing casino/bar like Atomic Wrangler, but they took out a loan from the Van Graffs, an electric and plasma weapons dealer. When they couldn't pay off the loan the Van Graffs came and killed everyone and now the Silver Rush is theirs. He found Bill Ronte, the man was sitting with an empty bottle next to him.

"Hey, you Bill Ronte?"

"Yeah, who's askin'?"

"Julie Farkas sent me."

"Ah, Julie. Such a nice lady, she came up to me one day and put her hand on my shoulder and told me what a good job I was doing. I thought that kind of kindness was dead in these times."

"Where have you been?"

"I sometimes need a drink after a hard day's work. I couldn't afford the prices at Atomic Wrangler, and a guy named Dixon told me he would sell me better alcohol at a better price."

"_Dixon, that's the connection between these two."_

"What are you drinking?"

"It is pretty strong. Smells and tastes like paint thinner."

"Let me see it." Ronte hands him a bottle that has a little left in the bottom and Jeremy takes it, and dips his finger in the liquid and puts a little bit on his pip-boy and tests it. It was he feared.

"The reason that it smelled like paint thinner, was because it is paint thinner. How long have you been drinking this?"

"About a month why?"

"Holy shit man. How are you still functioning?"

"I wouldn't call what I am doing right now functioning, would you?" Jeremy shook his head. Then thought, with his advanced medical knowledge he came up with the solution to the man's problems

"_Thanks mom."_

"Right, here is how I am going to help you." Jeremy reached into his pack and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey, 2 packs of Fixer and a dose of Rad-away. He combined them into the bottle of Whiskey and handed it to Bill.

"Drink up. It is going to taste like ass, but give it a day. You will be right as rain. That is just going to flush your system out, when you are able to move make your way to the Mormon fort so that the Followers can give you proper medical attention. I am going to talk to this Dixon character." Jeremy left after he watched Bill down his homemade detox, he was sure it tasted better than the poisonous swill he had been drinking. He made his back to Rotface to get the details on this Dixon guy when three Freeside punks stopped him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, you're messing with two of Dixon's best customers and we can't have that now." Jeremy watched as they slowly went for their weapons.

"Look guys, what you're doing is a mistake. Picking fights with people you don't know. Just walk away and I can promise you that I'll let you live."

"HA HA, are you fucking kidding me, look at this guy." They reached at their holsters. They didn't even get their weapons drawn before Jeremy pulled his .44 Revolver out of his own holster and put a bullet in each of their sculls. They fell to the ground and he just sighed and put his gun back in his holster and walked away.

"_What a fucking waste."_

He thought. He found Rotface paid him some caps and asked for the location of Dixon. He hangs out around here after dark. Jeremy waited and saw him, he didn't have any guards around him. The three guys Jeremy killed earlier were probably the only men that worked for him. He probably just started his operation.

"Hey Dixon, I got some questions for me."

"Who are you?"

"You should know how I am, you sent three guys after men and I gave each of those guys a bullet."

"Your that guy, ah fuck."

"Yeah, ah fuck is right. So what's the deal with Bill Ronte and Jacob Hoff? What, you trying to kill them?"

"Yeah, I was trying to do it as slow as possible so I could drain them of as many caps until then." He said all this with a sick laugh that almost made Jeremy end his pathetic life, but he waited. He needed to hear all of this.

"Why did you do it?"

"I hate the NCR, those two are NCR civilians. NCR supporters. What I did was justifiable, anyone here would do the same."

"So if I let you live you won't stop? What you're saying is you'll just find them again or find some more people and start this all over again?"

"Yep, HAHAHA….." He didn't get to finish, Jeremy had hear enough and whipped out his trust .44 and put a round into his big mouth. He then searched his body and took anything of value and sold it and bought more chems for the Followers. He made his way back to the Mormon fort.

"Hey Julie, did those two make it back safe?" She gave him a huge hug which was unexpected but was nice.

"Yes they came back and told me what you did for them. They have already started working on the Garrets equipment. We will have a steady flow of chems soon. What you did for Bill was especially impressive. How did you come up with that?"

"Well my mother was a doctor, a good one and she taught me everything she knew, even wrote some things down for me. That was her hangover cure." They both started laughing and looked at each other.

"You have done so much for us in such a small amount of time. I really appreciate it. We all do."

"I believe in what you do here. The NCR may not say it, but your help is invaluable. I am not just here for the NCR I want to help you out."

"Okay, good. I need your help with something really important that just came to my attention."

"Of course, what is it?"

"One of our outposts near the 188 Trade Stop just went dark, they have never been out of communication this long before. I fear the worst but I want to go out there to be sure, can you please take me there?"

"When would you want to leave?"

"As soon as we can."

"Okay, get some sleep we will leave tomorrow morning at first light." Jeremy made his way to the temporary barracks that the Followers provided him and got his pack ready for the trip. He took out his Ranger Combat Armor and his Ranger Combat Helmet. He took out his Battle Rifle and affixed a scope to it and took out his holster belt and attached his .44 revolver and combat knife to it and put it out. Today had been a long day but he knew the days ahead would be even harder.


End file.
